The Last Son and the Vampire Slayer
by Spike Trap
Summary: After burning down the Gym of her old High School, Buffy Summers and her mother move to Smallville, Kansas: the Meteor Shower Capital of the World. However it is also the Mouth of Hell and Buffy is the Vampire Slayer. But she will not be fighting the Darkness alone. At her side is Kal-El: the Last Son of Krypton, also known as Clark Kent. Rating for Later.


**The Last Son and the Vampire Slayer.**

**Smallville/Buffy the Vampire Slayer.**

**Summary:**

After her parents got divorced, Buffy Summers and her mother Joyce move to the small Kansas town of Smallville, which apart from being the Meteor Capital of the World also happens to be sitting on the Mouth of Hell.

However Buffy is the Vampire Slayer, the one girl in the World destined to fight against the Vampires, the Demons and the Forces of Darkness.

But she won't be fighting alone. At her side shall be Kal-El, the Last Son of Krypton, known to everyone as Clark Kent.

**Main pairings:**

**Clark/Buffy**

**AU bits:**

**Major AU at the start of Smallville Season 1 and BtVS season 1. Sunnydale doesn't exist.**

**Buffy is the same age as Clark.**

**Character bashings:**

**Lex**

**Bitch! Stalker! Lana**

* * *

********

**Season 1.**

**Episode I: The Harvest.**

**Chapter 1: The Fated Meeting.**

**New Summers Residence. Smallville Kansas. 7:45am.**

_She could feel their Pain._

_She could feel their Fear._

_She saw the back of a bald man dressed in black. His right hand in a black glove._

_She saw a large snake like creature with three heads breaking out from a hole in the floor._

_She saw a man with a deformed face and red eyes rising from a pool of blood._

_She saw a man in a blue suit and a red cape. He glowed like the sun and then she felt their Hope._

15 year old Buffy Anne Summers shot up in her bed, breathing heavily and with a faint blush on her cheeks. Ever since last year she'd had dreams which mostly showed death and fear and the like. She was used to them. Why? Because Buffy is the Slayer, the one girl Chosen to fight the Vampires, the Demons and the Forces of Darkness.

Although she'd never had a dream that foretold something good.

She was jogged from her thoughts when she heard her mother, Joyce, call up the stairs "Buffy?" the blond slayer looked at the door and called back "I'm up mom!"

"You don't want to be late for your first day." She heard. Buffy raised her eyebrow and looked out the window muttering sarcastically "No. We wouldn't want that."

* * *

**  
**

**Kent Farm. 1 Mile from Summers residence.**

15 year old Clark Joseph Kent was already awake and sitting at his computer. On the screen were various articles of strange stories: a boy running faster than thought possible, a man shaped bat attacking criminals in Gotham City etc... It went on a lot really.

Suddenly his mother, Martha, called up the stairs "Clark Kent, you're going to be late!" he looked at his door and called back "Okay, mom!"

When he got to the kitchen he walked over to the fridge and took out a glass bottle of milk. Removing the top Clark took a drink getting a smack to the back of his head from his mother. She took the bottle from her son.

"It tastes better from the bottle!" he complained sounding like a 5 year old. "Where did you learn your manners?" Martha asked Clark rhetorically with amusement to which Clark cheekily answered "On a farm!"

At that moment Clark's father and Martha's husband, Jonathan Kent, walked through door having just come back from doing farm chores. He took one look at his son and said with a chuckle "Well, afternoon, Sleepyhead."

Martha walked over to her husband and kissed him on the cheek while Jonathan repeated his son's actions with the milk. The red headed mother spoke "Now I have class tonight, so you two are on your own. And DON'T order pizza!" she told them both. "There's plenty of food in the fridge."

Jonathan chuckled "Yeah all right." He then looked over to his son to see him holding a slip of paper. "Hey, what've you got there, son?" he asked, curiously.

Clark answered nervously "It's a permission slip." He told them "For the football team. They're having try-outs today."

His parents looked at each other. His father sighed. "Come on, dad," Clark said "you played football in High School."

Jonathan looked at his wife and told Clark "That's different son." He sounded regretful. "Why?" Clark asked "You know why." His father replied.

The teens jaw tightened but he carried on "I'll run at half speed and I won't hit anyone. Dad I can be careful." He promised.

Jonathan sighed again. "I know you can, son, but what if there's an accident?" he asked. Clark put his head down. He put his hand on his son's shoulder and said "Look, Clark, I know this has to be really hard for you, but you've just got to hang in there like we said."

Clark shook his head. "I'm sick of hanging in there." He said as he picked up his jacket and bag. "All I want is to go through High School without being a total loser." And he walked out the door with his parents looking at each other.

As he walked down the drive he saw his bus driving away. He ran to catch up with it but it was gone. He sighed before smirking. He then shot away in a blur moving faster than a speeding bullet.

* * *

********

**15 minutes later**

**Smallville High**

Buffy stared out of the window of her mothers' car as it moved closer to her new jail – uh I mean school. Smallville High. The only school that would even touch the record of the blond, Californian (former) Vampire Slayer.

Burning down the school Gym is apparently frowned upon. Who knew?

Now she was attending school in a town that she'd never heard of. Apparently the only thing that has ever happened here in Hicksville was a Meteor Shower 12 years before.

Buffy perked up slightly at the thought that maybe if this place was almost completely unheard of then it'll hopefully be peaceful. As soon as she finished the thought she groaned. '_Great!'_ Buffy thought to herself _'I just jinxed myself!'_

While thinking of all the terrible things that were surely about to happen now, Buffy's thoughts turned to the dream that she had that morning. Or more specifically the end of it and the cause of her blush earlier. After seeing the man in the blue suit, the dream had changed to a very ... um ... vivid vision of a man and woman being very intimate with each other. The only clothing that she could see was the man's red cape covering him from the waist down (but she definitely liked what she saw. Mmm, so many muscles). The cape had a gold diamond-like shape with an 'S' on it. Buffy couldn't see the man's face but the woman, she was shocked to discover, was her! She looked slightly older but it was her! And she seemed to be enjoying herself very, _very _much!

Buffy moaned softly to herself at the memory before realising that she shouldn't be thinking about this sort of thing with her mother right next to her! Quick think bad things. Death. Destruction. Dead puppies. Really hot guy who knows what to do – Oh, Crap!

Joyce heard her daughters groan (although thankfully not the moan! Nor did she see the blush on her cheeks!) And sighed "Come on, Buffy." She said with amusement in her tone. "It's not that bad."

The California born teenager looked back at her mother (without the blush, thank god!), with a raised eyebrow. She opened her mouth to respond but was stopped when Joyce said "We're here!" and stopped the car.

Buffy looked out the window to see that they were. Smallville High. She sighed and began to get out of the car but her mother called her "Oh, honey wait. I got you something!" she said as she rummaged through her bag. Buffy sighed and said "Oh, mom you didn't have to." Her tone indicated that she actually meant _'Oh come on, mom! Did you have to!'_

Joyce either missed this or completely ignored it. "I know I didn't, but I wanted to." She said as she took out a silver chain with an emerald green gem in the centre from her bag. "The man in the shop said that the gem is actually from one of the meteors that hit here 12 years ago."

"Ooh! Outta this world (!)" her daughter said sarcastically, which was again lost on her, and allowed Joyce to attach the bracelet to her wrist.

After kissing her mother on the cheek goodbye, Buffy went to get out but her mother's voice called her again "And Honey?" Buffy turned back and Joyce said "Try not to get kicked out." Buffy rolled her eyes and replied "I will Mom." And stepped out of the car.

As Buffy watched her mother drive away she turned back to the bracelet, or more specifically the gem, and muttered "Green, Mom? Really? Green was so last season."

She then turned to walk up the steps of her new school.

Smallville High. Four years of imprisonment – I mean education, here I come.

* * *

********

**Meanwhile:**

Chloe Sullivan walked up the steps to school, thinking about one of her best friends, Clark Kent. As per usual Clark missed the school bus AGAIN and was right about now thinking up some sort of excuse for being late. Chloe snorted to herself as she thought _'Clark would be extinct if he moved any slower.'_

She was jogged from her thoughts when she heard her other best friend, Alexander 'Xander' Harris riding along on his skateboard, weaving in and around the other students. She watched in amusement as her friend seemed to be distracted by something or someone and skated right into a banister and fell off of his board.

She approached and stood over him. Xander looked at her "Chloe! You are very much the person I wanted to see!" he told her as he got up, carrying his skateboard. The blond reporter looked at him with scepticism as they walked closer to their school. "Really?" she asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Yeah, I kind of had some trouble with the Math." Xander told his friend who chuckled.

"Which part?" Chloe asked, already having an inkling as to what.

"The Math." He replied, confirming her suspicions. "Can you help me out tonight? Please be my Study Buddy!" he begged.

Chloe narrowed her eyes. "What's in it for me?" she asked. "A shiny nickel." Xander bribed with a smile getting a chuckle from the blond girl.

"Alright, but you really should check out _'Theories and Trig'_." She told him getting a confused look on his face. "'Check Out?'" Xander repeated as though Chloe's words were foreign to him.

She sighed and spoke to him in a tone reserved for small children "From the Library. Where the books live? It won't have any pretty pictures so you'll have to ask the Librarian to read it to you." She finished with a giggle.

Xander mock-glared at Chloe. "Oh, Ha, Ha, Sullivan!" he deadpanned. This just caused Chloe to giggle more which resulted in Xander joining her.

When she'd calmed down enough, Chloe asked "So, speaking of hopeless cases of redemption, when do you think Clark will make an appearance?"

"Right around now." A familiar voice said from behind them. Chloe and Xander turned around to see their friend Clark Kent standing with his bag on his back, some of his books in his arms and a slightly smug smile on his face.

Chloe's jaw dropped as she stuttered "Weren't you just—? How did you—?" "I took a shortcut." Clark replied simply. "Through what? A Black Hole?" the blond asked with genuine confusion. After all the bus was a good distance from his farm when she'd seen him leave his house.

Xander intervened "Clark, my brohan, you will have to ignore our young Miss Sullivan. It seems her Weird-ar is on DEFCON3 today. She sadly still believes that there are vampires in Smallville." He told his friend with a chuckle and Chloe moved in front of her friends with a look of fond annoyance on her face.

"Okay, just because you all like to ignore the strange goings on in this weird little hamlet, does NOT mean that they don't happen!" Chloe protested before sighing "Come on. I mean people are found with wounds, which look like bite marks, in their necks and completely drained of blood. They are then spotted a few days later, AFTER being buried, walking about with fangs. That just screams 'Vampire'!"

Xander just responded patronisingly "Look, you know that we'd love to join you and Scooby and the rest of the gang in the Mystery Machine for another 'zany' adventure, but..." he joked as he pulled a slip, similar to the one Clark showed his parents earlier, from out of his pocket and finished, "Clark and I have to hand these in before Homeroom. Come on, man." He said as he pulled said farm boy with him but Clark stayed back.

He spoke hesitantly. "Uh, Xander, I'm actually having second thoughts." Xander turned to look at his childhood friend as he finished "I really don't think trying out for the football team is a good idea." Clark protested feebly.

Xander placed his hand on Clarks shoulder and said "Clark, it's the only way." His tone suggested that not doing so would cause the end of their lives. Which if you asked, it would!

Clark was stopped from responding when Chloe, trying not to laugh and failing miserably, asked "Wait, wait, wait, you girls are trying out for the football team?" the grin on her face and slight giggling suggested that she thought that the idea was either completely hilarious or just plain ludicrous, she couldn't decide. "What is this? Some sort of 'Teen Suicide' Pact?" she was able to ask before giggling almost uncontrollably. She gasped when Xander grabbed her head and pulled her to one side.

He spoke in almost a whisper "We're trying to avoid becoming this year's 'Scarecrow'." He told her. Chloe whispered back with curiosity "What are you talking about?" before yelling "AND WHY ARE WE WHISPERING!"

Xander explained with urgency "It's a Homecoming tradition. Every year before the big game, the football team selects a freshman, takes him out to Riley Field, strip him down to his boxers then paint an 'S' on his chest." "THEN they string him up like a Scarecrow." Clark finished his face one of total seriousness.

Chloe's face took on a look of disgust as she heard more. "My god," she said quietly with horror "It sounds like years of therapy waiting to happen."

Xander shrugged. "Why do you think we're trying out for the team?" he asked with equal quietness and urgency to make her understand. "We figure that they wouldn't go for one of their own."

The blond reporter nodded in slight understanding. However there was still one question unanswered. Turning to Clark she asked "So what's the real reason you're not trying out for the team, Clark? Clark? Clark?" Chloe wondered why he wasn't answering and saw that he was staring off into the distance. Turning in the direction he was staring she quickly saw the object that caught his attention.

It was a blond girl, about Chloe's height, wearing a white blouse and a blue skirt that was a little north of the knee. She could tell from the lost luck on the girls face that she was most likely the new girl Chloe had heard about.

"Holy Moley!" Xander exclaimed while Clark just asked "Who's that?" his tone was slightly breathless. Chloe looked at him with her eyebrow raised. There was something in his voice. While Xander's voice said _'That's a REALLY hot girl and I want her!'_ Clarks was more of a, if she didn't know any better, _'She's beautiful. I think I'm in love.' _type of voice.

Chloe suppressed a growl. She'd had a crush on the shy farm boy for a few years now and had hoped, since she was one of the only girls his age he ever spoke to, the other being his stalker, Lana Lang, then Clark would one day ask her out but so far no luck.

She answered Clarks question "That is the new girl. Something Summers. Just moved here from California." She told them. Chloe hadn't really done any research on her yet as she only heard about the new girl yesterday so that was currently the extent of her information.

Xander then asked a question. "Why would someone leave Sunny, California for Smallville, Kansas of all places?" He asked curiously.

"I don't know." Chloe responded with a shrug. She was, in truth, a little peeved at only knowing that much.

Clark tore his eyes from the vision of beauty to look at Chloe with a pleading look on his face. Chloe noticed this and told him "No, Clark! I will not research a girl for you!" Clark pouted, causing Chloe's resolve to shatter. She muttered something under her breath about "stupid farm boy charm."

Then a deliciously _EVIL _thought came to her mind. She turned to her friend with an evil grin and said "Okay, Clark. I'll do the research for you on ONE condition."

"Chloe, you're the BEST!" Clark told her not hearing the condition part.

'_He says that now!' _Chloe thought with amusement before dropping the bombshell "You have to talk to her!"

Instantly Clark paled as he stuttered out "M-Me? What the hell would I say to her?" he asked with desperation.

"How about _"Hi, my name's Clark Kent. I bale hay for a living and have never been laid." _" Xander said amusement clear in his voice. Said farm boy glared at his friend while Chloe snorted.

Once she was over her amusement, Chloe said "Clark, you know that the best way to get information is to talk to the source. If you speak to her now I'll have all you need by lunch." She promised sweetly but with an evil smile on her face.

Clark gulped before walking towards the blond girl. Xander and Chloe looked at each other and smirked as Xander took a $10 note from his pocket. "10?" "5!" the two friends bet each other.

"1... 2... 3... 4... 5..." Chloe counted as Clark moved closer and on 5 sure enough he tripped and fell onto the girl. Chloe smugly took the money from Xander saying "Pleasure doing business with you, chump!" before actually skipping away to do her research.

Meanwhile Clark was apologising to the girl. "I am so sorry! I just lost my balance!" he told her rather lamely. The girl just laughed and told him "Hey it's all right." As she helped him pick up his books she introduced herself "I'm Buffy, by the way. Buffy Summers."

Clark smiled and said "Clark. Clark Kent. It's nice to meet you." He took a moment to look at Buffy. Beautiful blond hair and bright green eyes with an equally beautiful smile.

Buffy smiled back as she too checked him out. Bright blue eyes, obviously quite shy judging from how he kept apologising and rather handsome. She replied back "You too, Clark."

Buffy looked at the book she'd just picked up. "Nietzsche, huh? You don't strike me as the type with a dark side, Clark." She said kindly to which Clark replied "Doesn't everyone?"

Buffy shrugged while thinking _'yes but it tends to come out when they're turned into vampires.'_ But she just said "Suppose so." She then asked "So what are you? Man or Superman?"

Clark chuckled. "I haven't figured it out yet." He replied with a smile that turned Buffy's insides to jelly. Meanwhile Clark was feeling weird. Almost as if he were... sick. But that's impossible!

He tries to figure out how he is sick and spots a glowing green gem on a bracelet that Buffy was wearing. When he got closer the glow intensified and he felt worse.

Buffy noticed how Clark's attention was on her bracelet he looked almost queasy. She raised her arm to look at it saying "I know, it's tacky, isn't it. First day at a new school and my mom HAD to get me something that's too retro to be considered retro. I'm definitely dumping it in my locker as soon as I get a chance." Though she was confused that it was glowing when it wasn't before. The glow seemed to intensify as it got closer to Clark who she thought looked worse.

"You ok, Clark?" she asked him with concern. Clark nodded to say he was. Buffy nodded but had a feeling that he was hiding something.

However she refused to pry. Then she remembered something from earlier in the conversation. "Wait! Did you say your last name is 'Kent'? As in Kent Farm?" she asked him curiously.

Clark cocked his head and answered "Yeah, it's my home. Why?" He expected a dig about being a farm boy.

Buffy responded "My mom and I just moved into the house down the hill from yours."

Clark relaxed. "Oh, really?" he asked and Buffy nodded. "I saw the trucks yesterday, when did you get in?" he asked curiously.

"Just last night."

"Oh!" Clark responded before a rather brilliant idea came to him "If you want I can be the 'helpful neighbour' and show you around town." He offered her hesitantly.

Buffy smiled almost shyly. "Really?" she asked and Clark nodded with equal shyness. Buffy nodded and said "Yeah, I'd like that. Thanks, Clark." She agreed and Clark said it was no problem. Then she realised that she had to go for her meeting with the Principal.

"I had better get going. I have a meeting with the Principal." She told him. Clark nodded. Buffy looked around not knowing where she was supposed to go.

"Um, I don't suppose you know where the Principal's Office is?" she asked him politely. Clark nodded and pointed to a pair of double doors behind her "Go through those doors, go down the first corridor on your right and it's the fifth door that you come to." He told her kindly.

Buffy smiled brightly. Clark felt his heart thump in his chest at her smile and he smiled back causing Buffy to feel the same heart thump. "Thanks Clark." She said shyly before walking away slightly. "I'll see you later. It was nice meeting you, Clark." She said with a wave.

"It was nice meeting you too, Buffy." Clark said as he watched her go through the doors he'd pointed to. As soon as she was out of sight he looked at his hands wondering why he felt sick when Buffy was near and better after Buffy had gone.

What was that about?

Buffy meanwhile found herself smiling at the memory of Clarks smile. Yet there was a slight curiosity about her new friend. She could tell he was hiding something.

But what?


End file.
